<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken by changminsfairy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428545">Broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/changminsfairy/pseuds/changminsfairy'>changminsfairy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Daggers, Graphic Description of Corpses, Horror, Implied Bullying, Knives, Other, Survival Horror, Thriller, Yandere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/changminsfairy/pseuds/changminsfairy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A weekend in the woods to get away from it all. How bad can it be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhjy/gifts">lhjy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonyoungs/gifts">joonyoungs</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi guys! this took me much longer than I had hoped (it's very clearly not halloween anymore) but it was really because writing horror/suspense was suchhhhh a hard task for me. harder than i thought it would be, tbh. but!! it's done and even though the descriptions of death aren't extreme, i still want to tell yall to proceed with caution~ and i hope if you stay, that you enjoy the ride!!</p><p>TW // knives, blood, major character death</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with a weekend. Juyeon comes directly to Eric and Sunwoo's classroom on a cloudy morning to deliver the news. </p><p><br/>Eric looks up from the notebook he and Sunwoo are scribbling in. "Ah Juyeon hyung! Why are you here?"</p><p><br/>Juyeon smirks, situating himself between the two younger boys. He immediately feels eyes boring into him so he flickers his eyes up, a cat-like smile dancing on his features. <em>In the corner of his right peripheral.</em> A girl sits quietly, her bouncy curls brushed back into two low buns. Juyeon watches from the corner of his eye as she spins a ballpoint pen between her fingers, her eyes intently set on him. He turns his head to meet her gaze straight on, but Eric's head is in the way. Gently, he nudges the younger's face away, and when he expects to meet eyes with her, he's found that she's gone. </p><p><br/>"Hyung? Who are you looking for?" Sunwoo asks gently.</p><p><br/>Juyeon shakes his head. "Sorry, I thought....it's fine. I came here to tell you guys that my aunt and uncle want me to watch the cabin this weekend and they said I can bring people! So I told the others I'd ask you two."</p><p><br/>Eric's face lights up immediately. "Ooo we can play in the snow! Count me in!"</p><p><br/>Sunwoo grimaces a little. He's a little adverse to the snow, and especially because he knows Juyeon's family's cabin is nestled deep in the forest, which is beyond creepy to him. Still, how can he say no to the bright excitement in Eric's eyes that warms his heart?</p><p><br/>So reluctantly, he nods a little. "Sure, what harm can a weekend be?"</p><p><br/>This time, it’s Juyeon's eyes that are full of sparkles. "Awesome! I'll let the others know! I'll send you guys a list of things to pack and my address so that we can all get dropped off by my parents."</p><p><br/>As he walks away from the two, Sunwoo turns back to Eric. "She's walking towards us right now."</p><p><br/>Before Eric can give his reply, a floral scented creature seats herself between them, right where Juyeon had been sitting. "Hello boys." </p><p><br/>Eric’s eyelashes flutter prettily at the girl in front of him. “Hey Rin. Did you come over here to ask about another Korean lit paper?”</p><p><br/>Rin adjusts her silver rimmed glasses and shakes her head. “As much as I appreciate you helping me out with the critical analysis papers, I’ve been to more than enough office hours at this point to be able to hold my own.” she smiles, her eyes slightly pensive. “No, I’m coming to ask you for a different kind of favor.”</p><p><br/>Sunwoo lifts an eyebrow, his gaze extremely cold. “And what exactly would that be?”</p><p><br/>Suddenly, her composure drops and she flops her head into her hands. “I need you to deliver a letter to Juyeon oppa for me~.”</p><p><br/>Eric laughs. “A confession letter?”</p><p><br/>Her head snaps up with a surprising amount of force. “Keep your voice down Eric! What if someone hears??”</p><p><br/>“You haven’t done a great job of hiding it, Rinnie.” he giggles as she pokes his side furiously. “Haven’t you had a crush on him since like our first year of college?”</p><p><br/>Rin smiles shyly, and from this angle Sunwoo thinks she actually looks cute. Her wildly curly hair frames defined cheekbones and a button nose, her almond shaped eyes beautifully accentuated by long lashes. Her skin is a smooth brown color, the kind that looks like satin personified. Sunwoo has never once thought Rin to be ugly, but something about her eyes has always put him on edge. Like her normally calm disposition is a well-practiced ruse just waiting to slip. </p><p><br/>But for some reason, she always lets her guard down around Eric. Sunwoo muses it’s because of Eric’s magnetic friendliness, and the fact that he was the first person to speak to her in their English lit class. Eric, being Korean American, had told Sunwoo he felt a connection to another foreigner and thus felt like he should reach out to her, who seemed slightly ostracized by their classmates. </p><p><br/>Once the two settle down a bit, Rin inclines her head a bit. “What’s on your mind, Sunwoo?”</p><p><br/>Sunwoo blinks and slightly clears his throat. “I was just thinking that it might be more impactful for you to hand a letter like that to him yourself.”</p><p><br/>Rin bites her lip. “It’s not weird? That I’m two years his junior? After all, he’s a grad student now. It feels like he’s untouchable.” she sighs. </p><p><br/>Eric pats her shoulder. “Sure it may feel like that but you’re an adult! So you never know, he might see you as more of a woman than before.”</p><p><br/>Rin’s eyes flutter down, trying to hide her delight at the prospect as being seen this way by her crush. “Perhaps you two are on to something.” she slowly stands. “Well, I’ll take my leave with this information. Thanks for your advice!” </p><p><br/>Sunwoo watches as she walks away, each step deliberate. Something is still bugging him when she suddenly stops and turns back towards them. He thinks he sees a hint of something in her eyes, beneath the surface, that chills him to his core. But just as soon as he sees it, she smiles softly at him. “Enjoy your getaway weekend, boys.”</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Changmin and Kevin meet Chanhee at the subway station outside of Juyeon’s neighborhood the morning before they’re set to leave. Juyeon is the type to take tardiness seriously, so the trio decides it’s better to be safe than sorry. </p><p><br/>They’re walking down the sidewalk-a straight shot to Juyeon’s house-when they see another figure by the door. Chanhee squints as they get closer and once they’re close enough, he immediately stops them and clucks his tongue. “It’s her.”</p><p><br/>Kevin raises his eyebrows, but Changmin dispassionately stares forward, as if trying to read the girl’s mouth. Changmin doesn't have the same contempt for Rin that Chanhee has, but he does think the girl has a few screws loose. Or like something isn’t quite right, and she's forced something upon herself that's obviously not genuine, but also something that no one is quite able to place. </p><p><br/>Kevin has heard from Eric that she's a sweet, and somewhat awkward girl. It’s obvious to their whole friend group that she harbors a crush on Juyeon, but Juyeon is simply too nice to reject her.</p><p><br/>“Don’t worry about me too much, oppa.” From where they are, it sounds like she’s holding back a wave of tears.</p><p><br/>He scratches his head sheepishly. “Ah….Rinnie…”</p><p><br/>She shakes her head softly. “I don’t want your pity, Lee Juyeon.” This time, there’s a hint of anger in her voice that wasn’t present before. She sharply turns away from him and is suddenly gazing straight at Changmin. He doesn’t avert his gaze, just dips his chin to save her from embarrassing herself. As she strides past them, Changmin thinks she smells good-like fresh laundry and daisies. Even though it’s somewhat cold outside, she’s wearing a pretty white baby doll dress adorned with frills, and long white ribbons in her hair to match.</p><p> <br/>And as she’s walking away, he hears the broken sobs of a rejected woman. <em>Ouch</em>.</p><p><br/>The rest of the preparations for the trip are done by the four at Juyeon’s parents’ house while they wait for the two youngest to arrive. </p><p><br/>It’s five minutes to 11am when Eric and Sunwoo knock on the door. They quickly pile in, and give their bags to Juyeon so that he can hand them off to his parents to pack into the car. </p><p><br/>Soon after, they all shuffle to the car and settle in the back two rows of Juyeon’s parents’ van. </p><p><br/>“Hey did something happen? Why are you guys so quiet?” Sunwoo suddenly blurts. </p><p><br/>Changmin brushes some hair from his eyes. “Juyeon got confessed to this morning.”</p><p><br/>Eric almost chokes on his water. “What?? Was it-”</p><p><br/>Chanhee cuts him off, the annoyance crystal clear in his tone. “Yes, it was Rin.”</p><p><br/>Eric grimaces a bit. “No wonder she texted me earlier saying she was feeling a little under the weather…”</p><p><br/>Changmin quirks his eyebrows. “A little? She walked away crying when he rejected her.”</p><p><br/>Juyeon frowns. “I didn’t reject her though.”</p><p><br/>The whole car goes silent. </p><p><br/>Chanhee, his tone seething, barely hisses his words out above a whisper. “What did you just say?”</p><p><br/>Juyeon pulls the letter out of his pocket and shrugs. “I told her I really only see her as a friend, but I would give her a real answer after this weekend.”</p><p><br/>Chanhee huffs. “You might as well have told her no right then.”</p><p><br/>Juyeon sighs. “Maybe that’s how you would handle it but that girl is just a little naive. I shouldn’t blatantly disregard her feelings just because of that. And besides, I do genuinely want to read her letter.”</p><p><br/>Chanhee clenches his fist. “I’ve been telling you guys since we were third years that she gives me the creeps. Even if she is just a naive girl, she’s got a weird way of holding herself. Like at any moment she could just snap and-”</p><p><br/>“Stop, Chanhee hyung.” Eric chides in, his voice tight with displeasure. His brows are furrowed slightly, but other than that he’s doing a good job of controlling his anger. “She might just come off differently to you because she lived in an entirely different country and grew up with a different set of values. That doesn’t mean you get to just berate her.”</p><p><br/>Chanhee sighs, but says nothing further. Just as Eric thinks the subject is about to move on, Changmin perks up. "I think she's cute though."</p><p><br/>Chanhee's eyes almost pop out of his head. "Changmin, please don't tell me you're-"</p><p><br/>"Chanhee, are you going to look at me and tell me that I'm <em>wrong</em>?"</p><p><br/>Chanhee rolls his eyes. "Beauty isn't just about appearance and something is not right with that girl."</p><p><br/>Changmin places a hand on his thigh. "Take a deep breath. Out of all of us, you and Kevin have spoken with her the least. Try not to sling all these accusations baselessly."</p><p><br/>Chanhee releases the tension in his shoulders. "But you're right Changmin. She's got doll-like features. Like her outfit today made her look straight out of a storybook."</p><p><br/>Juyeon quirks a brow at his words but says nothing. Rin is pretty and has a seemingly friendly disposition, but something in her is very clearly cold and closed off. Something she wants no one to see or touch. As if that part of her is frozen. </p><p><br/>Juyeon wonders for the duration of the ride if she would ever show it to him.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee makes sure to tell Juyeon several times that he hates this trip. He hates the idea of being stuck in a cabin for a weekend, hates how far away from civilization they are and he hates that he continuously gets the feeling that they're being watched. Or that something is just below the surface, waiting to pounce. He closes all the curtains, save for the large one in the living room. <br/>Once he's done doing all that, he quickly goes to claim a room. Chanhee is the pickiest of the bunch, so he always asks for first dibs on rooms. Later Kevin decides to join him in the room he's picked. Kevin makes sure to set his things in a separate corner from Chanhee's, because he knows his best friend's habits border on obsessive and he wants to make sure they're both comfortable.</p><p><br/>As Kevin is setting up his things, Chanhee carefully sets his duffel bag next to his bed. "Kevin...was I too harsh in the car?"</p><p><br/>"Hm?"</p><p><br/>"Am I...wrong for thinking that stuff about Rin?"</p><p><br/>"Well....that's up to you to decide. It does seem like your first impression of her wasn't the best. But in the end you get to decide whether you want to pursue a friendship with her."</p><p><br/>Chanhee sighs, ruffling his two-tone hair. "I remember the first time I met her like it was yesterday. You weren't in that class because of your major but Juyeon, Changmin, Eric, Sunwoo, and I all were. Juyeon had just introduced us to Eric a few days previous and he came to sit with us. I could tell she was looking as soon as Eric walked over to us." he pauses, a long sigh escaping pretty lips. "When class ended, I thought she would come over to say hello to Eric, but instead her eyes just...stayed fixed on Juyeon. It was <em>so</em> unsettling, Binnie. And every class after that, she just stared at Juyeon with those wide doll-like eyes and never stopped spinning her ballpoint pen. Like she was stuck in a simulation or something." he turns his head slightly. "I mean I sure hope she's nothing more than a naive girl who's bad at picking up social cues."</p><p><br/>Kevin shrugs as he finishes organizing his belongings. "Don't stress yourself out over it. If you want to make amends you have time, Chanhee."</p><p><br/>Chanhee nods, feeling slightly comforted by Kevin's warm words. They both decide to go out into the living room, where the others have already started a game of truth or dare. In the center of the room, they've set down two wide bowls, and inside each lie several slips of paper with different prompts. </p><p><br/>"-have to tell one of the people next to you what you dislike about them the most." Eric reads just as Kevin and Chanhee walk in. He smiles at them and pats the ground to silently ask them to join. They nod, padding over to Changmin, who scoots over to fit them between himself and Sunwoo. </p><p><br/>Meanwhile, Eric turns to look Juyeon dead on. "Mmm, I think hyung can be a little too indecisive. It seems like you're always trying to please people instead of living your life properly. The way you want to."</p><p><br/>Juyeon nods. "I like to see myself as a person who doesn't have many desires in life, and genuinely loves to see my friends happy. But I get what you're saying."</p><p><br/>Eric smiles, squeezing Juyeon's wrist. In turn, Juyeon sets a hand onto Eric's thigh and rubs the younger's leg affectionately. The two have had an instant bond since the class they shared together, and practically act like they're real siblings. </p><p><br/>Eric turns to Changmin and says, "Okay hyung, you're next!"</p><p><br/>Changmin, being the person he is, immediately grabs from the dare bowl and opens up the slip. "Give a heartfelt confession to the most attractive person in the room right now." he says and giggles sweetly. "Well I guess Juyeon is getting two confessions today."</p><p><br/>They all share the laugh, but once Changmin actually situates himself properly, he finds his heart is beating a little harder than he'd like. It's no secret that no one in the room is straight, and Changmin is no stranger to the late humid nights made even stickier by the thoughts that plagued his mind about his close friend. </p><p><br/>And who could blame him? Juyeon is literally cut from the finest cloth of the heavens, draped in a kind of silk that Changmin wishes he could run his fingers through every day-he's the finest wine Changmin has ever had the pleasure of drinking in. His jawline is a marvel to behold, sculpture worthy even. He's got unrealistic proportions, ensuring that eyes will always follow him no matter where he goes. He's got a soft smile, and sharp feline eyes that make it impossible to look away once you've spotted their shine. </p><p><br/>Changmin swallows hard, not anticipating his hesistation to the words ready to spill as easy as water from his lips. "Juyeonie...I've known you for a long time now. Both of us being dance majors made it easy to connect..." he starts to trail off but refocuses. "I think I've had my eye on you longer than I'm prepare to admit. You move like a panther getting ready for a kill, and you've got this...quality about you that turns heads. Everywhere. And don't let me begin on all the sleepless nights I've had because-" he stops, clears his throat. Their eyes on him <em>watching</em> make the blush creeping up his chest rise quicker and he fans himself without thinking. "You're hot Juyeon, you always have been. Believe me when I say I would confess every naughty thought I've had about you right now if it meant I could convince you to get lost in my sheets with me at least once before I die." he finishes breathlessly.</p><p><br/>Sunwoo chuckles at Changmin ending the confession so boldly. The normally cool and collected one of their group doesn't usually stumble over words or second guess himself, which is what makes this all the funnier. </p><p><br/>But Juyeon, being the angel with the face of a sinner that he is, just smiles wide and cheekily at their flustered friend. He lifts a finger gun and shoots it at Changmin's heart and says, "Bang, there goes another!"</p><p><br/>Changmin laughs, shoving the larger man and slightly setting him off balance. Juyeon chuckles the entire time, and Changmin scrambles back over to Eric before he has to endure any more embarassment from this dare. </p><p><br/>The boys continue to play around for a while longer, and in that time Chanhee begins to think that maybe he was wrong for so adamantly opposing this trip.</p><p><br/>It isn't until dinner that he fully realizes just how right he was.</p><p><br/>It starts with the lights. Even though they haven't been a problem the entire day, the main dining room lights refuse to turn on. Juyeon immediately turns to Eric, who is known to be mischievous to get a laugh out of others. "Is this some prank?"</p><p><br/>Eric huffs. "No, 'course not. You said this cabin was old, so maybe-"</p><p><br/><em>Darkness</em>. </p><p><br/>All of the lights go off simultaneously and not a moment later, Chanhee lets a screech run from his throat into the cold, damp air. His skin prickles, and he thinks he hears the floorboards creak near the entrance into the kitchen. His knees feel weak as the feeling of being watched returns tenfold. Goosebumps cover the entirety of his arms, and he turns to where he thinks Juyeon is for guidance. </p><p><br/>Juyeon is tirelessly trying to calm everyone down, chalking it up to Eric's explanation of the cabin being worn down. He's able to gather them closer, so that they're huddling in a tight knit circle in the living room. Chanhee does feel slightly more reassured with this gesture, but in his gut he knows something is amiss. Chanhee might be easily spooked, but he's not stupid. He knows that lights don't just all go off unless you switch them off with a circuit box. </p><p><br/>"Something must've triggered the circuit box." he says shakily. </p><p><br/>Juyeon snaps his fingers at Chanhee's logic. "Ah that must be it! There must've been too many things running at once and the circuit box couldn't handle it all. Eric-come help me turn them back on."</p><p><br/>Eric makes a small noise of agreement and shuffles behind Juyeon down the hallway. Chanhee turns to say something to Changmin, but something gets caught in his throat. </p><p><br/>Down the opposite hallway that leads to the bedrooms, he sees a small figure. He can't make out a face, but he thinks he sees a head of curly hair, and possibly a white shirt? He's not sure. All he knows is that the person is staring right at him, and their eyes glint with a level of mischief that chills him to the bone. </p><p><br/>Chanhee, in his panic, turns to Kevin and grabs his hands. Kevin soothingly rubs circles into his knuckles.</p><p><br/><em>Click</em>.</p><p><br/>And just like that the lights are back. </p><p><br/>But now that the artificial light has chased away the lurking creatures in the shadows, Chanhee is very sure of what he saw. The lights are back on, so he shouldn't feel fear that something <em>it's her</em> is lurking but the unsettling feeling is making his stomach lurch painfully. When Juyeon and Eric finally return, he musters up all of his courage. </p><p><br/>"I saw someone."</p><p><br/>Kevin, who's been next to him the entire time, raises a brow. "Chanie...What are you talking about?"</p><p><br/>Chanhee takes a shaky breath. "When the lights were off...as Juyeon and Eric were leaving I saw someone."</p><p><br/>Changmin rubs his shoulder. "Who did you see?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Her her her her her Her Her Her her Her</em>
</p><p><br/>Chanhee blinks, trying to escape the fogginess of his mind. "It looked like...like Rin, to be honest."</p><p><br/>Juyeon outright laughs and Changmin furrows his brows. "Chanhee, how would that even be possible?"</p><p><br/>Chanhee throws his arms in the air. "I-I don't know! I just...I want to leave. Please."</p><p><br/>Juyeon takes a step closer to cradle Chanhee into his chest. "It's okay. I know it was scary, but we're here. You're safe. Let's go eat, yeah?"</p><p><br/>The boys move into the kitchen  and dining room area, trying to settle down from all that has just unexpectedly occurred in the last 15 minutes. Just as they step into the dining room, Chanhee hears Kevin loudly gasp next to him. </p><p><br/>Sitting on the table is a small card that surely wasn't there before. </p><p><br/>The front reads: <em>Hello boys. Enjoying your stay?</em></p><p><br/>Juyeon flips the card open, and across the card in pretty neat handwriting it reads:<em> Let's play a game, shall we?</em></p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p><br/>It's then that the twisted game of hide and seek begins. </p><p><br/>The boys soon realize that whoever is in the house has decided they want to join in on the merriment of the weekend vacation. The rules are extremely unclear, the consequences even murkier waters. The perpetrator has only given them one warning: don't get caught. </p><p><br/>Sunwoo immediately suggests they call the police, but the moment he tries to do so he finds that there's no service in the entire cabin. Chanhee is goddamn near ready to have a full blown panic attack when Changmin gives his two cents on the matter.</p><p><br/>"I think we should split up and try to find the perpetrator, while the others stay out of view. Whoever finds them can put some marking on the wall to indicate they're tracking this person."</p><p><br/>Sunwoo and Chanhee are very against the idea, but they continue along anyway believing the plan to be the best way to get out of this predicament. Chanhee, unfortunately, gets stuck by himself after a stressful game of rock papaer scissors. </p><p><br/>Changmin and Kevin split off together to see if they can find a way to escape the cabin, while Juyeon, Sunwoo, and Eric decide to find their perpetrator. Chanhee is charged with gathering supplies, mainly food and water, to bring back to the master bedroom which happens to be where he and Kevin had set up their belongings. </p><p><br/>He starts with food, aiming for nonperishables that are easy to carry. Before they split up, Changmin and Kevin tell him to stay vigilant since their only clue was found in the kitchen and the perpetrator might be frequenting that particular area of the cabin. </p><p><br/>Chanhee thinks he's doing a good job of staying quiet and gathering as much food as possible. He's grabbed a good lot of water bottles, enough to need to tuck some under his elbow as he scurries away. Once in the room, Chanhee deposits the water bottles on the bed and sets off to get more nonperishable foods, and this time he's aiming specifically for snacks. The two-toned blonde sneaks back out the room, making sure the door is shut as quietly as possible. Once he reaches the kitchen again, he carefully pads over to the pantry. </p><p><br/>As he starts filling the bag he brought with snacks, he feels like someone is watching him.</p><p><br/>But he ignores the signs, wishfully thinking it's just his paranoia. He tries to remember happy thoughts, tries desperately to push away this feeling rapidly spreading through him. Shutting the pantry door, he turns on his heel to make his way back to the rooms.</p><p><br/>Standing in front of him is Rin. </p><p><br/>He startles, dropping the bag of snacks and stumbling back a bit.</p><p><br/>"Hi oppa. Whatcha got there?"</p><p><br/>Chanhee swallows hard. The feeling he'd always gotten from her, how something was just slightly off, is amplified to the highest degree. Her eyes aren't completely focused on him, instead having a hazy look to them. Her normally obsessively neat hair is in disarray, her curls wildly springing out in every direction. But really what scares Chanhee the most is what she's holding in her hand. </p><p><br/>A short, but broad black dagger. Chanhee immediately notices how it catches the light. He also notices that she's got a knife holster around her waist, cinching her baby doll dress. She's got no shoes on, which is probably how she was able to move so stealthily through the house without them hearing her. She's a tiny thing, so it's probably easy for her to move around without making too much noise.</p><p><br/>"Oppa. I asked you a question." she says as she steps forward. Chanhee flickers his eyes back to hers. </p><p><br/>"I-I brought snacks, Rinnie."</p><p><br/>She smiles, but the smile looks so fake and distorted that Chanhee almost gasps. "You called me Rinnie? That's interesting...especially considering that you've always had some...disdain towards me. Why is that, oppa?"</p><p><br/>Chanhee gulps, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He doesn't like where this is going, and she keeps moving closer to him but he can't seem to move from his spot. "I...I was wrong for judging you, Rinnie. I always wrote you off like some groupie but...look, I know you're troubled. Stop this now so we can all just go home. I want to make amends."</p><p><br/>Rin grins at that. "Make amends? And how exactly will you do that, Choi Chanhee?"</p><p><br/>Suddenly she's right in front of him, and Chanhee feels like he can hear rushing water in his ears. "I-I don't know...I just know that I want to help you. And I know you don't want to hurt anyone."</p><p><br/>Rin blinks, her voice devoid of any emotion. "Oh oppa...that's where you're wrong. I'm so glad I get to start with you...you, who never even spoke to me but treated me like less than dirt. There are no amends to make, Chanhee oppa. There's only one way you can help me now."</p><p><br/>Chanhee closes his eyes, tears rolling down his fair cheeks that are now splotched red. "H-how is that?"</p><p><br/>Rin giggles and presses the dagger against his throat. "You've got to disappear."</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"Changmin, we should go check on Chanhee. He seemed the most freaked out and I don't want to leave him alone."</p><p><br/>Changmin nods. "Yeah we should. So far we haven't seen anyone either." </p><p><br/>On their way back from the basement, they hear Sunwoo as they round the corner into the dining room. It sounds as if he's shouting at something, someone. </p><p><br/>Kevin immediately steps into the foyer between the kitchen and the dining room and is hit with a wave of something nauseating. It smells like thick iron. His eyes pan forward and he almost throws up. </p><p><br/>Across from the fridge, he can see Chanhee's body, face down, with blood surrounding him. It's seeped into his scalp, and stains his shirt indiscriminately. Sitting on top of him, like a little doll, is Rin. The sleeves of her baby doll dress are stained gruesomely red and she's got a disturbing look of calm on her face. Her curls are wildly strewn, different from how neat and put together she normally is. She's got streaks of blood across her legs and cheeks as well, as if she was playing with the substance. </p><p><br/>While Kevin is stuck in place, Changmin immediately grabs Sunwoo by the arm and drags him back to where Kevin is standing. A sinister smile flits across Rin's face momentarily as she watches Changmin push Sunwoo and Kevin behind him. </p><p><br/>"Changmin oppa...what's the matter? You don't want to play with me?" her voice tinged with sadness that Kevin isn't sure is genuine.</p><p><br/>"Rin...What...happened to Chanhee?"</p><p><br/>Rin looks down, almost surprised that he was still under her. She strokes his hair a little, and meets Changmin's eyes. "Oppa was being weird...and then he suddenly went to sleep."</p><p><br/>"And why are you...sitting on top of him?"</p><p><br/>She tangles her fingers through her curls, streaking her hair with the sticky red coating her fingers. "I was trying to wake him up. Seems like he's very tired though." she says as she hops off of him. </p><p><br/>Changmin pushes the other two back more, aware that he might be the only one who can reason with this girl. He immediately notices the dagger sitting in the brown holster slung around her waist and he's sure he doesn't want to turn Chanhee over to see what she did to him. </p><p><br/>"Rinnie." Changmin says firmly and she stops right in front of him. "Why'd you come here?"</p><p><br/>She smiles, and he can tell it's genuine. "Juyeon oppa...hates me, doesn't he?"</p><p><br/>Changmin carefully lays a hand on her shoulder. "No. Why would you think that? What did he say to you today?"</p><p><br/>Rin looks down. "That...he needed time before he could give me an answer."</p><p><br/>"But you're feeling anxious about that?"</p><p><br/>Rin looks up, genuine surprise clear in her eyes. "How is it that you read me so easily, Ji Changmin?"</p><p><br/>He doesn't answer that question, just lets her sigh and move away from him. "Chanhee hated me though."</p><p><br/>Kevin winces, but decides to speak up. "He wanted...he told me he wanted to make amends. And apologize-" he breaks off, a sob slipping from his lips.</p><p> <br/>Rin turns sharply, skipping over to Kevin. He jumps but all she does is take his hand in hers. "Why are you crying oppa?"</p><p><br/>"Chanhee is...was...my b-best friend."</p><p><br/>Changmin makes a move to seperate her from him, but she angles her body, the glint of the dagger in her other hand stopping him. </p><p><br/>"Kevin oppa...do you truly think he was going to try to make amends with me? What do you think he would've been mending?"</p><p><br/>Kevin brushes a stray tear away with his free hand. "Chanhee definitely had a guilty conscience that he wanted...to make disappear. But that...I think he was genuine in his guilt."</p><p><br/>"Guilt...is a powerful emotion, you know. It makes us believe things that aren't even there. The same is true with hatred."</p><p><br/>Kevin nods, but his blood runs cold once he sees the dagger in her right hand. "Are you...going to hurt us?"</p><p><br/>Rin looks down at her hand, and brings the dagger back up, laying it flat on Kevin's knuckles. "If possible, I don't want to. But sometimes, I get the urges...the urge to make everyone in the world sleep. Everyone can be asleep and me and Juyeon oppa can play happily."</p><p><br/>Sunwoo's eyes widen, and instinctively he yanks Kevin away from Rin. Rin frowns and turns to Sunwoo. "Hey that wasn't nice."</p><p><br/>It's during this chance that Changmin grabs Rin from the back and hoists her away from the other two. "Go guys! Run!"</p><p><br/>Sunwoo desperately looks back at Changmin before he pulls Kevin away.</p><p><br/>Rin isn't even kicking or thrashing, she's <em>laughing</em>. Changmin sets her down and she returns the dagger to her holster. "Changmin oppa! That was so fun!"</p><p><br/>"Rin, you've done a very bad thing."</p><p><br/>"W-what?" He winces as he hears her voice full of dejection.</p><p><br/>"You put Chanhee to sleep?? Why would you hurt him?"</p><p><br/>Rage paints her tone like fire as she yells back, "I told you why!! He was in the way! He always disliked me for no reason and never would've allowed me near Juyeon oppa."</p><p><br/>"Rin, that's Juyeon's decision to make. Not his."</p><p><br/>Rin frowns. "If that's true then why didn't Juyeon oppa ever talk to me when Chanhee oppa was around?"</p><p><br/>Changmin falters. He hadn't even registered that fact, because he also hadn't done anything to stop Chanhee's disdain. "Look Rin...I'm sorry you felt antagonized by him, but no one else needs to get hurt."</p><p><br/>"If that's true, take me to Juyeon."</p><p><br/>Changmin swallows, "I...I don't know where he is."</p><p><br/>She sighs and brushes the edges of her dress down, effectively bloodying the white hem. "Then I'll find him myself."</p><p><br/>"I-I can't let you, Rin. Not if you'll hurt more people."</p><p><br/>She turns, and flashes that genuine smile again. One that Changmin is beginning to believe that only he has seen. "I won't, oppa. I promise."</p><p><br/>She makes a move to leave but turns back. "Chanhee said...sorry to me before he went to sleep. What do you think he was apologizing for?"</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Kevin stops, out of breath and panting in one of the hallways that he assumes leads to the game room. Sunwoo turns back to look at him and motions for him to keep running but Kevin plants his feet. "We need to go back for Changmin. What if she hurts him too?"</p><p><br/>"Changmin hyung can fend for himself! She's a small girl, she won't be able to-"</p><p><br/>"She <em>took out</em> Chanhee, Sunwoo!! He's so much taller than her-"</p><p><br/>"Chanhee was also scared out of his mind. He probably wasn't thinking straight."</p><p><br/>"I'm going back, Sunwoo."</p><p><br/>"Hyung please don't. At least wait until we find Juyeon hyung and Eric."</p><p><br/>"We have no idea where Changmin is or where she is. For all we know, she might've already-"</p><p><br/>Sunwoo sighs. "Okay, okay. Here's what we'll do. I'm giving you five minutes to go back and check on Changmin. If he's not there, you run right back here. But after those five minutes, I'm not staying here. There's strength in numbers, so if you aren't back I'll assume you found Changmin and I'm going to go off to find Juyeon hyung and Eric. Sound good?"</p><p><br/>Kevin gulps. So many things could go wrong with that plan. But it's all they've got and Kevin is too worried about Changmin to keep moving further, so he nods despite the danger of it all. He takes off running and refuses to look back because he knows that if he does, he'll lose every ounce of resolve and possibly leave Changmin for dead. </p><p><br/>He comes pounding back into the kitchen only to find that Rin and Changmin are nowhere to be found. At least, not in his direct line of vision. In contrast to his frantic running just seconds prior, he switches to careful and light steps, slowly coming back into the dully illuminated kitchen. The card they originally found on the table is still there, half open. Kevin sighs, about to turn back the way he came, when he feels an arm coil around his waist, twisting him sideways as if he were as easy to manipulate as a doll. Before he has time to process what's going on, something heavy is brought down on the back of his head and everything goes black.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~~~</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Changmin is at his wits end. He knows Rin is fighting something within herself, can tell that she hasn't completely lost her mind. But it's only a matter of time until her insidious nature takes complete control, and he has to think faster and smarter so that they can make it out of the cabin safely. </p><p><br/>Somehow-after looping through the rooms, hiding in bathrooms, and ultimately being patient-Changmin finds Sunwoo once more.</p><p><br/>"Hyung? Where's Kevin?" Sunwoo immediately asks as he's dragged into the nearest bathroom. Instinctively, he locks the door behind him. </p><p><br/>"Kevin's not with you?" Changmin fervently whispers. </p><p><br/>"N-no...he wanted to go back for you, to make sure you were okay! I told him that if he didn't come back to me within five minutes that I would go find Juyeon hyung and Eric without him. That hyung and Eric...they don't even know about Chanhee..."</p><p><br/>Changmin tentatively runs his hands through his hair. "Fuck, Sunwoo. She's probably gotten to Kevin."</p><p><br/>"H-he could be hiding."</p><p><br/>Changmin sighs. "Well only one way to find out. We have to go back to the kitchen area. But first, take your shoes off."</p><p><br/>Sunwoo raises a brow. "W-what?"</p><p><br/>"It's how she's moving around so quietly. The floorboards are not in our favor. She's smaller and lighter than us, and she's danced her entire life. You're going to have to learn to travel without putting all your weight in your feet."</p><p><br/>Sunwoo gulps. "Okay...I-I can try."</p><p><br/>After Sunwoo removes his shoes, he takes a deep breath. Changmin softly pats his shoulder as he reaches past the other's body to slowly unlock the door. He creeps his head out to look into the hallway, and once it seems like the coast is clear, he slips out with Sunwoo's hand tight in his.</p><p><br/>They're able to reach the edge of the kitchen threshold when Changmin pauses, sure that he can hear dainty footsteps that give away Rin's location. </p><p><br/>The creaky floorboards really make for horrible stealthiness, Changmin realizes, as he meets Kevin's desperate eyes from across the room. From his vantage point Changmin can see that Kevin is tied securely to a chair, bounds of rope encircling his torso, wrists, and ankles. Changmin fully recognizes that this is a trick, a lure to get him to expose himself. Rin is a lot of things, but she surely isn't stupid, and Changmin is especially wary after everything that she's pulled thus far. </p><p><br/>He hasn't allowed himself to completely process everything that's happened in the past few hours, especially doesn't let himself remember the calm expression on her face while his friend laid at her feet. </p><p><br/>Kevin's broken sob barely reaches Changmin's ears, his cries distorted by the cloth gag stuffed in his mouth. Changmin almost steps forward without thinking, to reassure Kevin that he's there to save him. But he stops himself-privy to the fact that they're racing against a psychotic girl with a knife.</p><p><br/>All he knows is that he isn't just going to stand by and let her take another friend away. </p><p><br/>Changmin turns to Sunwoo and makes a split second decision. "Sunwoo...you've got to go find Eric and Juyeon. They're the only other ones who might be able to calm her down. If there's only one of us, it'll be easier to escape. I'll get Kevin and-"</p><p><br/>"Changmin, you know how stupid you sound right?"</p><p><br/>"It's not stupid. It's risky, but this whole situation is high risk. We need to minimize the number of people who get hurt. This plan maximizes that outcome."</p><p><br/>Sunwoo catches his lip with his teeth. Changmin is right, <em>the boy with the level head</em> but Sunwoo is so incredibly afraid. They don't know if she's gotten to Eric or Juyeon who seem to be better at hiding in this cabin than their dollish nightmare.</p><p> <br/>Eventually, he gives a reluctant nod, squeezing Changmin's hand once. "If I come back and find your-"</p><p><br/>"Don't. Just focus on finding them. And I'll make sure to bring Kevin back, I promise."</p><p><br/>Sunwoo lets out a shaky breath and quietly steels himself to venture off on his own. He stands up slowly and sneaks off, back around the corner they came. Changmin watches him go and then turns back to the dining room area. Kevin is still tied, eyes wild and undoubtedly full of fear. Changmin can see it now, her little shadow that peeks out from the right side of his chair, just barely visible. Changmin stands up and without an ounce of hesitation, he bounds over to the chair, immediately loosening the knots around his friend. Kevin is yelling through his gag, probably to warn him of the danger. But Changmin is well aware, and he's ready for Rin.</p><p><br/>She tries to surprise him, her dagger in hand but <em>not surprisingly</em> sheathed. Changmin realizes he was right-she doesn't want to hurt anyone, let alone him. Something of kinship towards him is set in her bones, and no matter how powerful her urges to inflict pain on others are, they aren't stronger than the part of her that yearns for something else.</p><p><br/>"Rinnie...put the dagger down. We can talk. Kevin doesn't have to get hurt."</p><p><br/>Rin scowls. "Why are you trying to help him?"</p><p><br/>"Why are you trying to hurt him??"</p><p><br/>Rin blinks, unsheathing the dagger as she takes a small step forward. "He...he wants to sleep. He wants to be with Chanhee oppa."</p><p><br/>Changmin inches closer to her. "You know that's not true...you know this isn't the way."</p><p><br/>Rin's face twists, a mixture between confusion and anger. "What do you know? You've had friends and people to support you. You don't-"</p><p><br/>She stops speaking, fixated on Kevin for a split second. Her eyes move to the dagger, and then back to Changmin. "I won't let anyone get in my way. To come between us."</p><p><br/>Kevin suddenly stands, yelling something at Changmin. He's pushed away, the force knocking him to the ground. He only hears rushing water, and when his eyes come back into focus, Kevin is hovering over him, tears in his eyes and blood running down his arms. He hears something gnarly, almost like a squelching sound-it doesn't sound real. But Changmin is sure that he hears it several times, and he doesn't have to see what Rin is doing to instinctively know. Every time she drives that knife into his back, Kevin loses a bit of resolve, a bit of strength. The sticky red makes a lively return, transforming the space around Kevin into a horrific shower of wet rose petals and the nausea almost overtakes Changmin's entire being. But even in that moment, he's somehow able to push himself out from under Kevin's protective shield. Tears are wet in his friend's eyes, and he can see that Kevin's pretty eyes are going in and out of focus, his body starting to give out under the enormous pain he's suffering through.</p><p><br/>Changmin wants to let out a scream, but it's caught in his throat as Kevin barely whispers, "<em>Run</em>."</p><p><br/>Changmin thinks he knows what a broken promise sounds like as he pushes himself up and bolts down the hallway. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Eric hates how quiet the cabin has become, and hates the pungent smell that hangs thick in the air like smoke. His insides twist, out of nervousness or disgust, he's not sure. But he's got a bad feeling, nonetheless. </p><p><br/>Juyeon holds a finger to his lips, readying his old baseball bat for whoever he hears coming towards them. </p><p><br/>The door to the second guest bedroom's closet is thrown open, and before Juyeon gets the chance to swing, a relieved sob breaks his focus. "Sunwoo?"</p><p><br/>Sunwoo drops to his knees, heavy tears rolling down his cheeks. Though, in the darkness Juyeon can't tell if he's crying or just sweating. </p><p><br/>"H-hyung..." he cries out, trying his best to keep his voice down. "Rin...Rin is here. She-"</p><p><br/>Eric raised a brow. "Rin?? What are you-"</p><p><br/>"I know she's your friend, but right now you need to listen to me, Eric. She killed Chanhee, and she might also kill Kevin hyung and Changmin hyung if we don't get back to them in time."</p><p><br/>Juyeon's eyes widen and in his dumbfounded haze, he walks straight out of the bedroom, with Sunwoo and Eric hot on his trail. <em>Rushing water, broken glass. </em>Sunwoo wants to stop him so they aren't sitting ducks, but he's already having a hard time making sure Eric keeps it together. </p><p><br/>Juyeon sucks in a harsh breath as they walk into the dining room, only to see Kevin face down in a puddle of dark liquid, a long gash running down his back. Sunwoo clenches his fist, silently beating himself for leaving Changmin alone.</p><p><br/>Eric forces back a cry of horror whilst looking at Kevin before swallowing his anger down so that he can think straight. "W-we need to find Changmin hyung. Now."</p><p><br/>Sunwoo nods. "Take off your shoes. We should check al the rooms and then the living room, but we need to be as quiet as possible." The other two nod, quietly removing their shoes. </p><p><br/>After that, they move in tandem, never letting each other out their sight. They search the other guest rooms quietly and efficiently. Juyeon lets the baseball bat hang at his side, and Sunwoo is sure that he's still processing everything. Two of their friends are dead, and it can't be easy to have to still face the possibility of a third, along with having to confront the person who did it. </p><p><br/>Juyeon stops in the guest bedroom adjacent to the living room. "What are we going to do when...we find them?"</p><p><br/>"We need to subdue her." Sunwoo immediately whispers. "Or else she might strike again. It looked like her attack on Kevin was...messier than with Chanhee. She must be getting angrier or losing her calm."</p><p><br/>Eric nods slowly, tear stains still fresh on his face. "I think I hear...something in the living room." Juyeon lifts his bat slightly as they all carefully pad into the dull light of the living room. </p><p><br/>And there she is, sitting calmly on the couch. She doesn't seem to immediately notice the three boys, instead her attention is on Changmin, <em>who is tied up</em> a hand running softly through his hair. He, however, is staring straight at them and pleading with his eyes for them to run and escape. </p><p><br/>Juyeon stares steadfastly back, trying to communicate with his eyes that he's not going anywhere. He passes the bat to Eric and strides over to Rin, sitting on his haunches right in front of her. At this distance, he can see the fresher blood stains on her hands and inhales the pungent smell that rolls off of her. </p><p><br/>"Rinnie."</p><p><br/>Almost like she was in a trance, she snaps her head toward him. "J-Juyeon oppa?"</p><p><br/>He gives a sad smile, and carefully takes her hand in his. "I need you to let Changmin go."</p><p><br/>Rin tilts her head. "He said he wanted to play with me though!"</p><p><br/>Juyeon rubs the back of her hand with his thumb. "I understand that, but playtime is over now."</p><p><br/>"It is?"</p><p><br/>"Yeah, and I wanted to talk to you about something." he says tentatively. "But you have to untie him first."</p><p><br/>Rin nods, and as Juyeon looks into the glassy eyes, he knows she's lost. </p><p><br/>As soon as Changmin is untied, Juyeon nudges him off the couch, taking his place. "Go on to the others. This needs to be a private conversation."</p><p><br/>Changmin searches Juyeon's eyes, unable to decipher what he's planning. Something in his gut tells him to stay and be defiant, but he doesn't want to set off Rin's killing urges, so he hesitantly walks over to Eric and Sunwoo. </p><p><br/>Once he's a safe distance away, Juyeon turns back to Rin. "I read your letter."</p><p><br/>Rin's eyes brighten, but her eyes never come into focus. "What did you think, oppa?"</p><p><br/>"It was very sweet. I think it was very poetic, and you used a lot of soft imagery to describe your feelings. '<em>Like soft rain in a field of grass</em>' and '<em>Butterflies the color of sunrise</em>', right? That's beautiful."</p><p><br/>Rin smiles, the light still never reaching her eyes. "So what's your answer, oppa?"</p><p><br/>Juyeon cups her face with one hand, letting one of his hands sit on her thigh. "My answer..." he looks down and then back up at her, leaning ever closer to her. He can hear her holding her breath, all her attention is on him.</p><p><br/>Which is why she doesn't notice that he's taken her dagger from the holster on her waist. </p><p><br/>"I think you need help, Rinnie. In your head, you've painted me as someone I'm not. While I'm ever flattered that you feel this way about me, I can't help thinking that you don't truly know me."</p><p><br/>Rin blinks at him twice and pushes herself away from him. It's clear she's upset, but something swirls deeper, <em>abandoned and shattered like glass in the cold</em>. "So then that's it?"</p><p><br/>Juyeon shakes his head, pulling her back. He swallows hard. "We need to...get you help first. And then, once we do that, you and I can get to know each other better, yeah?"</p><p><br/>Rin smiles, one so ingenuine that even Changmin can tell from across the room that she doesn't believe it. "Y-yes, of course."</p><p><br/>Juyeon lets her lean on him for a moment, to give her a split second to settle. In that second that she relaxes into him, he thrusts the dagger into her gut, between where he guesses her rib bones are. Rin sputters, letting out a small cry of pain. </p><p><br/>When their eyes meet, her eyes are filled with betrayal and his with coldness. <br/>"Oppa?"</p><p><br/>Juyeon removes the weapon just as quickly as he had inserted it, letting her bleed through her pretty dress. He says nothing, but takes the dagger with him, turning his back on Rin as she bleeds out on the couch. </p><p><br/>When Changmin meets his eyes, he's surprised to see such heavy sorrow, almost as if Juyeon's decision to save himself has broken him in some way.</p><p><br/>But it's Eric who rushes over to her, fresh tears springing to the corners of his eyes. "Rin I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry."</p><p><br/>Rin's hand twitches, and Eric immediately cups it with his. "Eric, I-"</p><p><br/>"Shhh, just rest okay? You deserve some sleep."</p><p><br/>Rin cracks the smallest of smiles, a broken one full of regret and pain. "Thank you, Eric."</p><p><br/>Something shatters in Changmin's heart as he sees the light leave her eyes. Eric remorsefully closes them, crossing her arms over her chest before returning back to the others. </p><p><br/>"So what now?" Sunwoo asks, his breath still pitched and irregular.</p><p><br/>Changmin bites the inside of his lip. "Let's clean up." They all nod, ready to welcome a distraction of any kind from this nightmare of a night.</p><p><br/>Hours later, Changmin is still thinking about the last genuine smile he'd seen from her, and wonders if things could have been any different. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHHHH if you stayed for the ride thank you! i hope you enjoyed it! please tell me if my attempt at this was piss poor or not LMAO </p><p>i dedicated this fic to nier and shauna because i truly think that i wouldn't have finished it if not for them!! so tysm!! i love you both dearly~</p><p>anyway hope everyone has a lovely day and thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>